Electronic transactions frequently involve a use of digital signatures. One feature of such digital signatures is a privacy of a signer. The privacy of a signer in a digital signature scheme usually includes two properties. One is signer anonymity, which means that a digital signature does not reveal the identity of the signer. The other is signature unlinkability, which means that it is not possible to tell whether two signatures have been signed by the same signer or not.